1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a camera having a plurality of focus adjusting areas and a plurality of light measuring areas or a plurality of light measuring modes.
2. Description of Related Art
The recent advancement of technology has caused a tendency to increase the number of automatic focusing (AF) areas (hereinafter referred to as AF points) which are arranged within the visual field of a viewfinder for detecting focus information. The increase of the AF points is causing the number of light measuring areas also to increase. The increase of the light measuring areas causes a decrease of area per cell of the light measuring areas. As a result, a method for measuring light called "spot light measurement" by which the light of only a several percent of area of an image plane within a viewfinder is measured has become feasible not only for a central part of the image plane but also for a peripheral part of the image plane.